Vórtice de Delirios
by Cafe Amargo
Summary: AU—YAOI—GORE—SPOILERS NaruSasuNaru. El tiempo se congeló. Y Naruto se vio solo, rodeado de monstruos que solo deberían vivir en las pesadillas.


"**VÓRTICE DE DELIRIOS"**

_**xXx**_

_**Resumen: **_El tiempo se congeló. Y Naruto se vio solo, rodeado de monstruos que solo deberían vivir en las pesadillas.

_**Advertencias:**_ AU. Yaoi. NaruSasuNaru. Gore, paranormal, fantasía. Sasuke no se fue de Konoha y todos bailan entre los 17-18 años.

**Dedicatoria:** Sé que no te he dejado leer ninguna de mis historias, pero, bueno, ya qué. Las leerás algún día de todos modos. Dado que estás por cumplir los trece años el 15 de Octubre, mocosa diabólica, te lo regalaré como bonus a tus buenas calificaciones. Diviértete y dime que te pareció cuando vengas a mudarte otra vez aquí. Y sí, puse al Sasuke-torturado que siempre te ha gustado.

_**Nota:**_ Bien. Esta historia no sabía si publicarla, dado que en _El Fango_ no voy ni siquiera por la mitad (tengo pensados unos 15 o 20 capítulos como máximo). Y bueno, aquí está el prólogo. Es un yaoi algo brusco, con tintes de paranormal, gore y reflexiones curiosas. Será bastante corta, seis capítulos como mucho. Inspirada en _La Guerra de los Mundos _y_ en el mundo ideal de Carolina._

Historia corregida y aumentada.

_**xXx**_

_**Prólogo**_

Naruto se había regañado por permanecer en la cocina, pero una parte muy profunda de sí se lo agradecía fervientemente. Sabía que quedaría completamente borracho si Kiba, junto a Chouji y Lee, lo retaban una vez más a atragantarse de cerveza por décima vez consecutiva. Abrió la puerta de la alacena y sacó un vaso de plástico, ordenándose a sí mismo ahogarse con el agua fría de la llave. Casi al instante escuchó el alarido de Sakura, quien al parecer también estaba ebria, diciéndole a Ino que dejara de molestar a Sasuke de una buena vez.

Tras humedecerse la boca con agua y habiendo depositado el vaso en la mesa, Naruto se encaminó de nueva cuenta al salón, con la meta se sacar al pobre de Sasuke de las manos de Ino. Ella prometía ser bastante persuasiva cuando estaba fuera de sus sentidos y, dado que tanto Shikamaru como Chouji no se molestarían en apartarla, el tenía como obligación ayudarlo.

Al entrar al salón encontró algo bastante diferente de lo que creía que estaría pasando. El panorama alegre y divertido se había esfumado completamente. En su lugar, los cuerpos congelados de sus amigos, como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo en ese instante, casi lo hizo saltar del espanto. La borrachera logró extinguírsele por arte de magia. Abrió los ojos como sombrilla abierta, mientras se encaminaba cautelosamente entre los cuerpos de Chouji y Lee, que tenían una gigantesca taza de vidrio a punto de meterse en la boca. Ino y Sakura, ambas fuertemente sonrojadas, se disponían a jalonearse el cabello, y cuando enfocó la mirada en Kiba, tuvo la precaución de taparse la boca. El castaño había vomitado y, siendo que el tiempo se había congelado, el vómito no llegó a tocar el piso. Ladeó el rostro hacia los lados, buscando a Sasuke y a Shikamaru, pero no los encontró por ningún sitio. El lugar donde los había visto por última vez estaba vacío.

Corrió hasta llegar a la salida, con la esperanza de que ambos estuvieran tan saludables como él, y que estuvieran fuera; investigando los alrededores por la anomalía tan palpable que había ocurrido. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con los dos cuerpos, ambos igualmente congelados, dispuestos a marcharse. Al comprobar que todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba completamente inerte, concluyó que había enloquecido, que soñaba. Y que su borrachera casi inexistente tenía gran parte de la culpa.

Saltando por los techos de las casas, se encontró deambulando por toda la aldea de Konoha en la búsqueda de vida. Después de lo que parecían horas, Naruto finalmente desistió. Recargó la espalda en una pared y se dejó caer hasta que tocó el suelo con su trasero. Sudaba, su corazón palpitaba desbocado en su pecho y su rostro se diluía entre el terror y el desconcierto.

No negaba que tenía miedo. El silencio era penetrante y lo único que escuchaba eran los jadeos que salían desesperadamente de su boca, además de un molesto silbidillo que le zumbaba insistentemente en los oídos. Después de calmarse unos segundos, se encaminó con paso veloz al punto de partida, deseando que sus amigos ya estuvieran moviéndose como siempre, gritándole e insultándole.

No sucedió. A varios metros de llegar a la casa de Sakura, que era en donde estaba en un principio, observó con frustración el cuerpo inmóvil de Sasuke y Shikamaru, en la misma posición que tenían cuando salió a buscar ayuda.

Algo le llamó la atención de una forma rápida, inusual e inmensamente espantosa. Unos tentáculos se abrieron entre la roca del suelo, enfocándose directamente hacia la cabeza de Sasuke. Con el miedo de que esa cosa lo atravesara y lo asesinara, se abalanzó de una forma increíblemente rápida hacia el moreno, derribándolo instantáneamente en el asfalto. Más sin embargo, y no contando con eso, el tentáculo, que ahora más de cerca parecía una lengua de un color violáceo, embistió rudamente a Shikamaru, lanzándolo varios metros por arriba de su cabeza. Naruto hubiera salido tras él, pero el nuevo tentáculo que salía entre las piedras y el pavimento, enganchándose de forma veloz al cuello de Sasuke, lo hicieron prácticamente imposible.

Esas cosas lo querían, pensó, más asustado que antes, mientras trozaba la lengua viscosa con sus dedos polvoreados en chakra. Y no tenía ni la más mínima idea para qué.

_**xXx**_


End file.
